1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to mapping wireless transmitters and mobile stations, and more particularly to concurrently determining locations for one or more mobile stations and one or more wireless transmitters.
2. Information
The position of a mobile station, such as a cellular telephone, may be estimated based on information gathered from various systems. One such system may comprise a wireless network compatible with one or more of the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 wireless local access network (WLAN) standards, which may also be referred to as a Wi-Fi network. Such a network may include wireless transmitters/receivers often referred to as “access points,” for example.
A position estimate, which may also be referred to as a position “fix”, for a mobile station may be obtained based at least in part on distances or ranges measured from the mobile station to one or more wireless transmitters, and also based at least in part on knowledge of the locations of the one or more wireless transmitters. Accuracy or availability of mobile station positioning systems may depend, at least in part, on wireless access point mapping, wherein information related to wireless access points including estimated locations may be stored in a database.